Main Page
Welcome to the Learnaboutwood Wiki We are going to talk about wood. Here we want to show to you how is wood and its caracteristics. The main purpose is that you learn something about the wood. What is and types of wood Wood is a natural material, it is a hard,fibrous structural tissue found in trees. It has been used for hundreds of years for consttructing and for fuel, but it has also other uses, for example, for music instruments like xylophones, for picture frames. Wood is very useful for humans and this page is made for you to learn about wood. Wood is a hard, fibrous structural tissue found in the stems and roots of woody plants (like trees).There are many types of wood , because each type of wood come from a type of tree. All the types of wood can´t be use to make for example a box. Normally for make a box is use the wood of the maple, birch and mahogany.Before, when they were going to buy a piece of wood or somenthing like that, they didn't know what type of wood was. In some cases even the seller didn't know it.You can combined some woods at the same time. The wood has been since the men come to the earth, but they take many time to realised that the wood could be use for more things: like for capping of the rain, for making fire... It is an organic material, a natural composite of fibers. Types of wood are: CASTANEA: Commonly called chesnut tree, normally they are in the northern hemisphere. The fruit of the chesnut tree is the nut. MAHOGANY: It can be the wood of trees called mahogany of tropical Indian and mahogany. Their principal characteristic is that their colour goes from dark red, red wine and to the lightest tones of pink. WHITE MAPLE: This tree can be about 30 metres high. Ebony, maple, walnut, elm, oak and yew are other types of wood Types of wood and trees Trees can be classified into deciduous and evergreen trees. EVERGREEN TREES: They have their leaves during all the year, they don't loose them. They grow faster so they become a softwood. Some examples are pine trees and cypress. DECIDUOUS TREES: They loose their leaves in winter, so they don't have the leaves during all year like evergreen trees. You can find more away the equator because they noticemore when temperature changes. They grow very slowly so they become hardwood. Some examples are the apple trees and the oaks. Parts of the trees The parts of the tree are the roots, the trunk and the branches. ROOTS: They are below the ground, in the underground. It absorbs water and nutrients and it ensure the tree to the soil. They have a principal root and secondary roots. Some trees have special roots which can grow from a different finality, for example, the adventencial roots can grow from the trunk, leaves or dead branches. Other trees have branches which a type of buttresses to offer them more security. TRUNK: It is the main stem in all the tree. It has at he top the branches, the leaves and in some cases the fruits or the flowers. And at the bottom of the trunk there are the roots which are under the soil. The trunk is where wood is extracted. It separates the roots from the branches. The trunk transported the sap from the ground to the leaves, during the period of photosinthesis. BRANCHES: Are the tree long extentions. They are at the top of the tree, just above the trunk. In some cases the branches supported the fruits or the flowers. The leaves also grow in the branches. . Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.